


Love Between Us

by orphan_account



Series: {Haikyuu} Oneshots! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Cute, Dating, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Romance, Stargazing, accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargazing with your lover, Sugawara Koushi. A plotless fluff story.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: {Haikyuu} Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I made this last night HAHA- And, when reading this, there will be an inputted “. . .” that means the perspective of the reader has changed. 
> 
> I am not very good at writing in general, so some feedback will be appreciated! Also, Sugawara stans come get yo mans >:)

Suga and I laid down on the flaky grass, looking at the stars that shined in the darkest days of the night. Both of you looked at the mesmerizing stars in the distance, pointing at a few constellations that were formed. Smiling, a date night with Suga at times like this were your most favorite things to have and appreciate. 

“Wow. The stars here from this view are really pretty.” Suga still fantasized on the stars above, speaking mindlessly on what came out of his head. Giggling at his remark, you turned your head slightly to the left to glare at Suga’s features, he was the most ethereal person you’ve seen. Fortunately, Suga doesn’t notice your welcoming of your stares which relieved you slightly. 

You turned your head back to the skies, closing your eyes and taking a few breathers. You couldn’t imagine a day like this, someone who was your yellow with you right here and right now. Taking each second of what was left of this moment, propels you that you won’t forget this memory that was created. Not a single chance.

. . . I couldn’t take trade for this for anything in the world, but in a way to make my love for Suga last forever til death do us apart. Suga was my soulmate, my one and only. . . 

You open your eyes again, Suga looking directly at you. Noticing, you asked teasingly, “Hey, what are you looking at huh?” Looking to the left side to face him, Suga shone the brightest smile, making you smile as well. “I might have dated the most beautiful person in the world, I wouldn’t dare to change anything between us. Ever.” That surprised you. A lot. The sight felt so vivid, contaminating the feel of a fever dream. 

Slowly rose a shade of pinkish red forming to your cheeks, “I think it should’ve been said to you, not me.” Suga laughed, still making eye contact with each other. 

“Mm, I guess so. That doesn’t mean your more important to my eyes!” Laughter came across from our voices, spreading euphoria to one another. Maybe times like this, where we forget what has happened in the past and move on to the future, the present. To where we finally felt the most happiest, pleasant kind and let alone with your partner. 

As we turned our heads back to the front, Suga grasped onto my other hand, trying to connect. . . I grabbed his hand that was attempting to grasp onto mines, holding them tight. Our hands were cold, but we didn’t care. The feeling of each others skin was enough, knowing that we were right beside.

It truly felt the world was going incredibly slow, though that’s what made it feel right. Just between Suga and the shadowing of the dark circling around us with the shininess of the stars appearing was the best thing to ever experience. 

“You know, I love you so much.” Suga exclaimed, still gazing. Already knowing that Suga has said that to you many times, you responded back quickly, “I’m aware you do Koushi. I love you more though.” Teasing was a natural thing for you to do and Suga couldn’t care nonetheless, it was one of your moments where you showed your affection to him. 

“Nah, I do,” “That’s false, I love you more than you could’ve ever imagined!” The bickering of whom loved ‘you’ more kept going until it came  
to a stop. 

Breathless, unable to progress anymore thoughts to the argument. Leaving alone the silence that submerged on us, still holding hands. Not bothering to let go, making it as if we were magnets. Sighing from pure joy (silently-), I closed my eyes once again. 

Suga grinned at the sight, but the ever-going silence broke. “I love you, more than anything. I can’t wait for us to be grandparents, still in love.” I rode a huge smile on my face, but those words hit close to home. “I could say the same, we are dorks stupidly in love.” Letting out a quiet giggle, days like this felt so nostalgic but felt so right. Suga could never feel this effect, the heartwarming in his chest, ever. And so did I, from the love between us.


End file.
